Top 10 Most Flips
These 11 racers recorded the most rollovers and FLIPS! The amount of flips number 1 is SHOCKING (according to all RSN and pre-2001 reporters) 10. 1979 Gasprin 400. Tom Landis - 22 flips Pinkie: TROUBLE IN TURN 2, THAT'S TOM LANDIS FLIPPING OVER AND OVER!! Spike: That's 8 flips already! Pinkie: This is historic, folks! This is SO HISTORIC! Spike: 16 flips already! 20, 21, 22 IN TOTAL! Oh my god! That's the worst crash ever for Landis or so! Hope he doesn't die at Pocono, because he 51% percent of the time crashes at Pocono. Pinkie: Tom actually looks like he has not taken much damage. Spike: He is going to the pits?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HOW IS HE ABLE TO MOVE AFTER ALL THAT FLIPS! Tom: I'm retiring. I won't go to hospital but I flipped! Spike: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! 9. 1975 Hudson Hornet 400. Slide Powers - 22 flips Pinkie: Uh oh! Trouble in the start/finish line! Slide Powers! Spike: That's 4 flips! Pinkie: THIS IS NOT AMERICA, THIS IS SO BADLY THE WORST NBC TELECAST OF THE CHICAGOLAND SPEEDWAY'S HUDSON HORNET 400 EVER!! Spike: 13 flips now! Pinkie: OH MY (Popeye Toot) GOD! (Popeye Toot) MY SIDEWALL SHINE! 22 FLIPS IN TOTAL! THAT'S BADLY HISTORIC! Spike: Slide Powers with a hyper crash. Slide is leaking fluids everyone AND HAS JUST FALLEN UNCONSCIOUS! MY GOD! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Pinkie: (Popeye toot). He even has landed in the pit stop of Mood Springs. Bill Brady is pitting! (Bill Brady Team Radio) Bill: Oh my god. Slide Powers is dying in my pit! Someone call an ambulance! Oh my (Serbia Strong) god! (Slide Powers missed the next 14 races while Serbia Strong sound was used first time here!) (Ambulance arrives) Bill(panicked): Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Please let me forget this memory! Every time I close my eyes I think about Slide Powers dying in my pit 8. 1984 Carolina's 350 at Charlotte Speedway. Cole Speedland - 22 flips Spike: This appears to be the fastest speed for Chick to bumps on Cole Speedland, OH NO! HE DOES DO IT! He's flipping, folks. I repeat! He actually is! Pinkie: THIS IS SO BADLY HISTORIC! THAT'S 6 (Popeye Toot) FLIPS! Spike: HE'S STILL FLIPPING! THAT'S 9 FLIPS! 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, AND MORE! Pinkie: OH MY GOODNESS! 21, 22 IN TOTAL! OH BOY! 7. 1985 Gasprin 400. James Cleanair - 23 flips Spike: Virginia, the best one yet, OH NO! James Cleanair flipping a lot of times! OH BOY, THIS IS SO FREAKING HISTORIC, SO SO HISTORIC! I TOOK ONE OF YOUR EMOTIONAL QUOTES FOR YOU, PINKIE, I RARELY DO THAT! Pinkie: SO HISTORIC! Spike: James is going to probably die! THAT'S 13 ALREADY! Pinkie: OH NO! AND HE'S STILL FLIPPING! OH MY GOD! Spike: 20, 21, 22, and 23 IN TOTAL! Pinkie: ESPN's Auto Racing '85 is going to change for the Piston Cup FOREVER!! Spike: James has seen better days that's for sure. (Note: James was replaced by Aikens for the next three races until he returned for the Leak Less 400, James Cleanair's father Charles was 75,very weak and frail and in hospital at the time of this incident. His wife Mary never told him about his son's crash in fear that it might become too much for him to take. Charles died just a month after James crashed) 6. 2011 Leak Less 400. Reb Meeker - 25 flips Bob: Darrell, THIS IS THE BEST ONE YET, NOW REB'S FLIPPING! Darrell: THAT'S 3 FLIPS! Bob: HE'S STILL DOING SO! THIS IS HISTORIC! Darrell: Here comes rookie Speedy Comet and he NAILS him! FIVE QUICK ROLLS AND 10 FLIPS IN TOTAL! HE STILL DOES, BOB! Bob: Uh oh! Here comes Dud Throttleman... HARD he hits Reb! SIX QUICK FLIPS AND 18 FLIPS IN TOTAL! THIS IS HISTORIC! 23, 24, 25 FLIPS IN TOTAL DARRELL, I SO SWEAR AND REPEAT AND ANYTHING!! Darrell: Here comes Brakeston and Marcus! Can they make it through the wreck? Todd: Parker watch out! Debris! Parker: I see you Todd! Speedy, Reb and Dud have crashed! (Todd hits a debris and his tire punctured) Todd: AHH! OW! My tire is punctured! Parker: Oh no Todd. There is a big one happening (pop) OH NO MINE IS PUNCTURED TOO! Todd and Parker: Uh oh! We are (OOF) up! 5. 2003 Heartland 500. Slider Petrolski - 26 flips Bob: Slider Petrolski is spinning, HARD IN THE WALL, THIS IS HISTORIC!! Darrell: SLIDER FLIPPING BADLY! That is 12 flips already! Bob: Dirkson D'agostino comes! OH! HE HITS HIM! Darrell: Slider still flipping! OH MY GOD! HIS WHOLE TIRE EXPLODED OH MY GOD! Bob: SLIDER IS ON FIRE! I REPEAT LIKE PINKIE, RARELY, YOU, AND SPIKE! SLIDER IS ON FIRE!! HE'S SO GONNA GET REPLACED BY ZEB!! 4. 1954 Fireball Beach 400. Doc Hudson - 29 flips Untelevised Version Narrator: Oh no, he's in trouble! THE HUDSON HORNET HAS LOST CONTROL! THE HUDSON HORNET HAS LOST CONTROL! CBS Version Pinkie: WOAH LOOK OUT! Spike: And the Hudson Hornet flipping over and over. Pinkie: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! Spike: Well, that's one wrap to know he's still flipping. Pinkie: AND STILL DOES! And he lands on wheels! KIND OF! HE'S STILL ROLLING! 29 TIMES, I SO REPEAT THIS TIME, 29 FREAKING TIMES AS FAR AS I FREAKING ADVICE AND KNOW!!!!! 3. 1990 Nightdona 500. Murray Clutchburn - 30 flips Spike: And The King is in the lead, Chick Hicks 2nd. OH MY GOD, MURRAY'S STARTING TO FLIP! I REPEAT! MURRAY'S STARTING TO FLIP! Twillight: Guys, the CBS Saturday Morning crew will never be the same or so! Spike: The Cosmic 200 might change too! Twillight: HE'S STILL FLIPPING. THIS IS HISTORIC!! I REPEAT THIS TIME!! THIS IS SO HISTORIC!! Spike: And Murray lands upside down. (No Team Radio, just Racers Talking) Murray: How many flips I did? Did I go all the way to Mars? Where the (Popeye Toot) is HAUL INNGAS at?! And more importantly is Patricia (his wife) here?! Who won? Floyd? Shields? Eugene? Cleanair? MYSELF?!?! BUT SERIOUSLY WHERE THE HELL IS HAUL INNGAS HE NEEDS TO COME OR ELSE!!!!! Haul: I am here... Murray: THANK YOU HAUL! I need to know why I am like this and not like that purple Retread car over there! Haul: Uh... you crashed hard and your memory is going haywire. By the way nobody won yet. I only stopped because I heard your loud shouting and the Retread car is me... Murray: My memory haywire? NOOOOOOO! I hope I remember my beloved wife at least! Does The King and RYAN SHIELDS know what happened? (Back on TV) Spike: WHY! WHY! WHY! (Cries) Twillight: Murray does not remember anyone! (Cries) And he crashed badly and will never race again! (Note: Murray missed 10 races) Johnny: Chief, Murray's upside down! Johnny's Crew Chief: Go check him out! Murray: Who's that dark green car? Johnny: Me, rookie Johnny Blamer. Murray: You're not Johnny. (Johnny drives away crying) Murray: KING!? KING!? WHERE ARE YOU!? The King: Um, here. Murray: YOU'RE HERE, RYAN SHIELDS! The King: I'm not Ryan Shields. Murray: I'M GONNA DIE!! The King: There's an ambulance! (Back on TV) (Twilight and Spike stop crying) Spike: There's the ambulance. CBS will telecast our favorite times with 1978 rookie Murray Clutchburn, the rookie racer in 1978 who joined with Ernie Gearson, (Cries again) who might die soon! (The ending theme of the 1989 Daytona 500 on CBS Sports plays. Spike and Twilight scream of crying tears as they hug each other while they watch the best clips of Murray Clutchburn, winning the 1983 Nightdona 500 and seeing him do a crazy overtake move of rookie Chuck Armstrong in the 1989 Mood Springs 400 at LA in the final lap and winning) (In hospital) (Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees plays) Murray: Where am I? WHERE IS HAUL INNGAS? RYAN SHIELDS? JOHNNY what ever his last name IS? Doctor: Well your memory was going absolutely terribly haywire and it seems like it still is but not as much. You mistook The King for Ryan Shields, you called Haul Inngas but you then said "who is the retread racer". Now what is your wife name? Murray: Patricia. My dad's name is Richard and my mom's name is Mary. Richard is a lawyer and Mary does not work. Doctor: Correct. It seems like you remember family members and even your favorite singers. But you have zero memory of other Piston Cup racers. 2. 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Haul Inngas - 35 flips Bob: And Inngas is going to race and NO! NO! OUT OF CONTROL! OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD! Haul Inngas flipping and having a scary roll. Can the three part-time racers make it? Darrell: Oh my! Look, they may not! Bob: Let's see... Darrell: They all made it through! Bob: Haul still flipping! This is going to be his official death, folks. Darrell: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! 1. 2018 Nitroade 400. H.J Hollis - Estimated to be AN HISTORIC 47 FLIPS! Chick: And so Cruz is currently leading with Storm in 2nd place! Wow it's so exciting! Natalie: We go to the midfield, there goes next-gen Vinyl Toupee, Rich Mixon, Flip Dover and now H.J Hollis Oh no! H.J has hit the wall! I repeat! H.J has hit the wall! He gets some air! HE STARTS FLIPPING OH MY GOD! Chick: I DON'T (Popeye toot) BELIEVE THIS! HE IS FLIPPING LIKE A MANIAC! Natalie: His tire bursts! He is on fire! This reminds me of Petrolski in 2003 and Inngas in 2002. Chick: STILL FLIPPING! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS SO FREAKING HISTORIC! Natalie: Did you say number 11? Chick: I hate to say yeah, I used to when I rant on some cars or piss them off. (30 seconds later) Natalie: HE IS STILL FLIPPING! HE HAS FLIPPED LIKE 30 TIMES AND IS STILL GOING! H.J HAS FLIPPED AND HIT A BUMP ON THE INSIDE WALL AND GONE BEYOND IT! (becomes scared) That was so scary Chick! Please tell me he is ok! Chick: It's ok Natalie, he will be fine. H.J is a strong next gen, they all are. AND LANDS UPSIDE DOWN H.J.! He might be dead, guys. I repeat like Darrell, he might be dead. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments